This invention relates generally to powder dispensing devices. More specifically it relates to a flea powder dispenser dispensing device for applying directly amongst the fur hairs of an animal.
It is well known that numerous powder dispensing devices have been developed in the past for applying different powders among the fur hairs of animals, as is evident by the variety of applications presented in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,626,617 to Sullivan, 2,943,602, to Rundle, 4,213,423 to Bryan et al and the like. However all these devices appear to be comb or brush-like devices for spreading the powder through a wide area but wherein the applicators cannot be handled as efficiently as a gun-like device which with more ease and precision would direct a dispensing action into specific areas such as behind or into the ears or other narrow places where fleas hide.